This Means War
This Means War 'is the third episode in Glee: Soul Talent'', and the seventy-seventh episode overall. It aired on August 23, 2012. Plot '''Glee: Soul Talent, 4x3; This Means War So here’s what you missed last week: Holly Holliday already has eighteen kids in Vocal Reaper, and now the competition is on. Four new students joined the New Directions: Bent O’ Neil, Austynn Bledsoe, Nash Forbes, and Chase Gilmore. Austynn’s blind like his cousin Jonas, Nash is the bad boy, and Bent and Chase are the jocks. Bent’s dating co-captain of the Cheerios, Morgan Hollyis, and Chase is dating other co-captain of the Cheerios, Savannah Delcono. Austynn’s not in a relationship for all we know, and we’re unsure if Nash has a significant other. We do know that Abley is dating scumbag Toronto Makes and Luna has a crush on senior Taylor Duhnn. Share the love! And that’s what you missed on Glee: Soul Talent! ' -x- ''Okay, thought Madison as she sat in Glee. On rare occasions, Mr. Schue would let the students have a free day and do anything they want—legally, as long as it follows the school rules, is legal, and they stay in the choir room. I can’t help but shake the feeling that I’ve been staring at Chase Gilmore—quarterback of the McKinley High Titans, the hottest boy at school, and most popular—for like, five minutes. Something is wrong. I should be practicing my vocals with Abley, not gawking at the Homecoming King like a schoolgirl—well, yes, technically I am a schoolgirl, but that doesn’t mean anything. '' ''Over the past week, I’ve been paying more attention to Chase. Like, the way he smiles, it sends chills up my spine and I get goose bumps. Or the way his eyes sparkle makes my day brighten up in a matter of seconds. Like when he sings in Glee, oh my dear God, I think I’m going to die. Literally. “Madison!” snapped Abley. Madison flinched, snapping out of her alluring trance. Abley was watching Madison with a weird look on her flawless face. “Yeah?” Madison asked, alert. That was when Madison noticed Luna, standing beside Abley. Luna and Abley switched glances. Madison glanced over at Chase who was laughing at something Bent or River had done or said. Abley traced Madison’s peek at Chase. It was clear to Abley now. “Girl’s got it bad,” she teased. Madison looked back at Abley. Madison gasped. “I do not! You know I don’t have crushes because it will distract from my singing!” Abley just smiled. “Madison, I’ve known you too long to know when you’re lying. Admit it. You have feelings for Chase!” Abley squealed, getting a look from Piper, who was chatting with Hunter. Madison rolled her eyes. She quickly checked up on Chase, making sure he or anyone else didn’t hear Abley’s proclamation. Madison crossed her hands over her chest and slumped back into her chair. “I told you. I. Do. No. Like. Chase. Besides, doesn’t he have a Cheerio for girlfriend? What’s her name?” Madison replied, trying to keep the visible lying underneath her voice. “Savannah?” Luna asked. “Yeah, her,” Abley replied. “She’s a total bitch,” exclaimed Madison. “Madison!” Abley gasped. Madison rarely, next to ever ''swore. “What?” Madison asked, sitting straighter, “that’s how all the popular kids are. Well, the Cheerios and ''some jocks.” “Yup, you’re crushing. And hard,” Abley replied when Madison looked at Chase again. Madison groaned, throwing her head back, wanting the clock and time to go faster. -x- I’m losing my freaking mind, Madison thought in the hallways of McKinley. Her books were tucked under her arm. For the first time, I lost focus in Glee and singing. We were in the choir room and… Madison flashed back to the day prior, in the choir room, warming up. The class was going through the do-re-mi’s. Madison was standing a few feet away from Chase, his body turned away from hers, warming up. Madison sung along with the class, but when she hit the ‘so’ part, instead of a note, a small shriek came out instead of her musical voice. Madison’s face turned bright red, but no one else seemed to notice but Piper, who looked back at Madison and smirked. What is wrong with me? I feel different, like there’s a fire in my heart. I feel fuzzier. Every time I see Chase, I feel like I have to impress him. He never sees me… I feel like I’m invisible to him. Madison watched lonely as Chase and his popular girlfriend flirted by his locker. '''Madison: She can’t see the way your eyes Will light up when you smile She’ll never notice how you stop and stare Whenever she walks by And you can’t see me wantin' you the way you want her But you are everything to me I just wanna show you She don’t even know you She's never gonna love you like I want to And you just see right through me But if you only knew me We could be a beautiful Miracle, Unbelievable Instead of just invisible There’s a fire inside of you That can’t help but shine through She’s never gonna see the light No matter what you do And all I think about is how to make you think of me And everything that we could be I just wanna show you She don’t even know you She's never gonna love you like I want to And you just see right through me But if you only knew me We could be a beautiful Miracle, Unbelievable Instead of just invisible Like shadows in a faded light Oh, we’re invisible I just wanna open your eyes And make you realize I just wanna show you She don’t even know you Baby, let me love you Let me want you You just see right through me But if you only knew me We could be a beautiful Miracle, Unbelievable Instead of just invisible She can’t see the way your eyes Will light up when you smile -x- Mr. Schue walked down the vacant McKinley halls after school hours. He thought about the new-year and the new Glee club and the new kids. Things defiantly looked good so far. The New Directions’ voices all sounded phenomenal together. Mr. Schue tuned into his senses. To his surprise, he heard the faint guitar strums to P!nk’s ‘Raise Your Glass’. Curiously, Mr. Schuster’s feet led him to the auditorium. Careful not to make any noise, he slipped in and took a seat in the last row of seats. Holly was sitting in the director’s box with a clipboard and pen in front of her. A bunch of kids, around twenty, a bit less, were on stage. They were wearing theatrical glam punk outfits and makeup. A few of the boys held oddly shaped guitars in vibrant colors. (Lyric) VR#1: Right, right, turn off the lights We're gonna lose our minds tonight What's the deal, yo? (Kendall) VR#2: I love when it's all too much 5 a.m. turn the radio up Where's the rock 'n roll? (Blight-Vince) VR#3: Party crasher, penny snatcher Call me up if you're a gangsta Don't be fancy, just get dancy (Justin) VR#4: Why so serious? Vocal Reaper: So raise your glass If you are wrong In all the right ways, All my underdogs We will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty, gritty, dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come on and Raise your glass (Eric) VR#5: Slam, slam, oh hot damn VR#4: What part of a party don't you understand? VR#2: Wish you'd just freak out VR#1: (Freak out already) (Mia) VR#6: Can't stop, coming in hot (Celeste) VR#7: I should be locked up right on the spot (Hex) VR#8: It's so on right now VR#1, 2, 3: (It's so on right now) (Jonesy) VR#8: Party crasher, penny snatcher Call me up if you're a gangsta Don't be fancy, just get dancy Why so serious? Vocal Reaper: So raise your glass If you are wrong In all the right ways, All my underdogs We will never be, Never be anything but loud And nitty, gritty, dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come on and Raise your glass Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come on and Raise your glass VR#5: Oh dang My glass is empty VR#3: That sucks! (Spencer) VR#9: So if you're too school for cool VR#1: (I mean) VR#9: And you're treated like a fool VR#1: (You're treated like a fool) VR#9: You can choose to let it go VR#1 and 9: We can always, We can always Party on our own Vocal Reaper: So raise your VR#5: (Oh dang) Vocal Reaper: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways, All my underdogs We will never be, never be anything but loud And nitty, gritty, dirty little freaks So raise your glass If you are wrong, In all the right ways, All my underdogs We will never be, Never be anything but loud, And nitty, gritty, dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass Just come on and come on and Raise your glass Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass for me Just come on and come on and Raise your glass for me “Not good enough!” exclaimed Holly. “From the start!” A few of the kids moaned and threw back their head. It was clear that they were working their butts off, but still not making the cut, even though they were spectacular. We’re screwed, Mr. Schue thought as he slipped out of the auditorium. -x- “Everyone, please welcome our two newest members joining us!” Mr. Schue announced the next day at Glee practice. A girl, brown hair, and a boy, tall, brown hair wearing a gray beanie stood in front of the class. “Say hello to Simone Camby and River Collins!” “Hi,” Simone said, politely. She looked prim and proper and really, really nice. “Hey,” River replied. He was the kid who helped the New Directions three years ago at their first Sectionals when Sue ordered Becky to slash the bus tires. “Austynn,” Mr. Schue addressed, “got any warning speech about commitment this time?” Mr. Schue joked. Austynn smiled and Chase and a couple of other guys poked Austynn in the shoulders and back and saying “oh” and “ooh!” for being called out. Austynn put his hands out in a gesture of cockiness. “You two can go have a seat,” Mr. Schue told the two new members quieter. Simone and River walked towards the seats and were attacked with greetings and hugs and ‘welcome to the team’s. “Alright, now down to business,” Mr. Schue said. “Sectionals is in January if I’m not mistaken. We finally have at least fifteen members to qualify. The only thing I’m worried about is Holly and the Vocal Reapers,” Mr. Schue told the kids. “What are the Vocal Reapers?” Chris asked from his seat. “Holly’s Glee group. I saw them preform ‘Raise You Glass’ the other day and they had it all down. The music, the performance, the acting. To win, we need to start practicing.” “But Mr. Schue,” Logan interrupted, “it’s only the beginning of October. We still have the rest of October, and November and December until January. Why not start practicing in November?” “Logan,” Piper announced, “we are in the preforming department, not some clown camp. We need to be perfect to beat the other show choirs at Sectionals, which we can’t do unless everyone else is in it to win it. If you want to slack off, that makes it our entire problem,” Piper finished, referencing to the New Directions. Logan rolled his eyes. Piper meant all good intentions, but she was a bit of a drag, not to mention rude. “I have the perfect plan!” Mr. Schue announced. -x- “So you’re inviting Vocal Reaper to sing with the New Directions?” Holly asked Will at the Vocal Reaper substitute choir room. Mr. Schuester nodded. “Yes. Exactly.” Holly put her hands on her hips. “What is this? Some sort of spying thing you’ve got going on? Are you trying to cheat so you can sabotage us?” Holly asked, her eyes narrowing. Mr. Schue had a look of mortification. “No! No, not at all. I just want to have a friendly powwow. You know!” Mr. Schuester said enthusiastically. “Just to get to know our competition!” Holly looked at Will. She took a sigh. “Sure, why not. What’s the worst that could happen?” Holly asked. Will smiled. -x- By its very definition, love is an intense feeling of deep affection, Abley sighed to herself in math class. When I look around me, I see a lot of people in love. Their eyes turn to candy when they see their significant other. They hold hands and laugh nervously. They probably feel butterflies in their stomach when their boy/girlfriend walks through the door. When I look at Toronto, all I see is dark hair and dark eyes and designer jeans. I don’t feel attached in this relationship any more. Sure, there ''was a time when I actually felt loved, but that was a long while ago. I can’t remember the last time Toronto or I said “I love you” or went on an actual date, Abley admitted to herself. I feel like there’s a hole in my heart, waiting to be filled.'' I learned in Ancient History class that Zeus, the leader of the Greek Gods created humans, originally, with four legs, hands, and two hearts and all that. But then he realized that the humans would overpower him, so he split them down the middle. Now we are born with two arms and legs, and one heart. Only one heart because we have to go find the person who owns the other heart, so we will be distracted from overpowering Zeus. Now that I think about it, Zeus was a pretty smart man, even if he’s, well, not real. '' ''I feel lonely. Madison has an obvious obsession with Chase, and Luna has a crush on Taylor, while I sit in the back, trying to figure where my heart is. But I think I know where it is. Nash Forbes. '' ''Yeah, defiantly not what I was expecting either. He has messy light hair, and blue-gray eyes that have flecks of golden in them when in the light. He wears a lot of black on a daily basis, and my parents wouldn’t approve, but I think it makes him look…mysterious. I dunno. He rides a motorcycle and has a girlfriend, Ivy Harpp. She is one character. She has a bad reputation too. They make the perfect match, and I can’t help think that Nash’s heart is probably with Ivy, who is holding it deep, deep down in a shady ditch with spikes surrounding it so it won’t fly free and find its real match. Abley sighed as the bell rung. She collected her things and walked out of the room and into the rushing hallways, where the student body was trying to quickly get to their classes on time. Abley: I don't know but I think I maybe Fallin' for you Dropping so quickly Maybe I should Keep this to myself Waiting 'till I Know you better I am trying Not to tell you But I want to I'm scared of what you'll say So I'm hiding What I'm feeling But I'm tired of Holding this inside my head I've been spending all my time Just thinking about you I don't know what to do I think I'm falling for you I've been waiting all my life And now I found you I don’t know what to do I think I'm falling for you I'm falling for you As I'm standing here And you hold my hand Pull me towards you And we start to dance All around us I see nobody Here in silence It's just you and me I'm trying Not to tell you But I want to I'm scared of what you'll say So I'm hiding what I'm feeling But I'm tired of Holding this inside my head I've been spending all my time Just thinking about you I don’t know what to do I think I’m falling for you I've been waiting all my life And now I found you I don’t know what to do I think I'm falling' for you I'm fallin' for you Ooh, I just can't take it My heart is racing Emotions keep spinning out I've been spending all my time Just thinking about you I don’t know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you I've been waiting all my life And now I found yah I don’t know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you I'm fallin' for you I think I'm fallin' for you I can't stop thinking about it I want you all around me And now I just can't hide it I think I'm fallin' for you I can't stop thinking about it I want you all around me And now I just can't hide it I think I'm fallin' for you I'm fallin' for you Oh, I'm falling' for you -x- Piper looked dauntingly over at Abley’s way in Glee. Piper followed Abley’s gaze to Nash Forbes. Piper smiled, her cheeks turning a crimson color. Okay, I admit it. I really like Nash. His bad boy vibe is just bone chilling and adventurous to me. He is super cute and I can’t help but feel tingles down my spine. But I’m pretty sure Abley’s got her eyes on Nash as well. I always see her staring at him. I’m not one to complain, I mean, he’s one fine boy, but I know it’s wrong. He has a girlfriend who probably knows one hundred-and-one ways how to kill someone without leaving a trace. But I’m not the only one guilty. Abley knows better than to go after someone in a relationship. Heck! She’s even in one. But I get it. The lonely heart wants what the heart wants. I wish she would back off though. It’s my first year here, and I’m not fitting in well. I’m not preppy like the Cheerios who terrorize the hallways and I don’t get any of the football players who victimize the neighborhood to notice me. But I’m young. I need to focus on my talent and not about my heart. -x- Mr. Schue watched from behind the curtains as Holly and the Vocal Reapers filed into the auditorium. He turned away to face the New Directions who were also behind curtains, getting ready to sing. "Alright guys, get ready because they’re here,” Mr. Schuester announced. The New Directions shuffled out into the auditorium, very careful to make no sudden movements or sound, as the lights were out and the Vocal Reapers couldn’t see anything but pitch blackness. Logan quickly make a quick movement as his outfit started to light up with pink LED lights on his arms, the rest of his body you couldn’t see. Logan: The sun goes down, Blue LED lights started flashing on Nash’s pants’ leg as he sang. Nash: The stars come out, Logan: And all that counts, Nash: Is here and now Logan: My universe, Nash: Will never be the same Logan and Nash: I'm glad you came Austynn’s voice was further away from Logan and Skylier’s as the hems of his shirt light up in a green hue. Nash and Logan’s clothes were still blinking from their lights, but as time moved on, more lights turned on and so on with everyone else’s clothes. Austynn: You cast a spell on me, spell on me River: You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me Austynn: And I decided you look well on me, well on me River: So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me Abley: Turn the lights out now, The lights in the auditorium suddenly started flashing on and off, but when Chris’s line came, they shut off completely, leaving the Vocal Reapers once again in darkness. Chris: Now I'll take you by the hand, Luna: Hand you another drink, Bent: Drink it if you can, Chase: Can you spend a little time, Simone: Time is slipping away, Madison: Away from us so stay, Skylier: Stay with me I can make, New Directions: Make you glad you came The sun goes down The stars come out And all that counts Is here and now My universe Will never be the same I'm glad you came I'm glad you came Nash and Logan: You cast a spell on me, spell on me Austynn and River: You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me Abley and Chris: And I decided you look well on me, well on me Luna and Bent: So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me Hunter: Turn the lights out now Now I'll take you by the hand Hand you another drink Drink it if you can Piper: Can you spend a little time, Time is slipping away, Away from us so stay, Stay with me I can make, Make you glad you came New Directions: The sun goes down The stars come out And all that counts Is here and now My universe Will never be the same I'm glad you came I'm glad you came I'm glad you came So glad you came I'm glad you came I'm glad you came The sun goes down The stars come out And all that counts Is here and now My universe Will never be the same I'm glad you came I'm glad you came Mr. Schue let the New Directions down the side stairs to meet with the Vocal Reaper kids. “Hey,” said a brown haired boy to Nash. Nash ran his fingers though his damp hair and held his hand out to the boy, who looked at Nash’s hand in disgust. “Cedric Dash. Good job, you’re vocals weren’t horrible, but they need a lot of work to beat my level of expertise. Your dancing, well, thank God it was in the dark, because even by the motions, I could see you having a hard time.” Nash looked at Cedric in shock. “Over in all, I must say your club is…''petty.” '' Nash’s mouth gaped open. Madison met with a girl with blonde hair. “Lyric Underwood,” Lyric said coldly to Madison. “I have to say, your performance reminded me of little, stumbling, fumbling kids. But, no harm. It probably wasn’t your fault,” Lyric accused. Codi was having a pleasant conversation with a girl named Spencer, who was a bit shy, until the co-captain of Vocal Reaper walked over to Codi. “Hey Spence. Mind if I talk with…” he said, not knowing Codi’s name. Spencer nodded and walked away. “Codi. Codi Saccio,” Codi replied, holding out her hand. “Eric Chord, pleasure to meet your acquaintance,” Eric replied. He shook Codi’s hand, trying not to notice how soft Codi’s hands were. -x- “Are you insulting ''my club?” Nash asked Cedric, angrily. “Wow, took you ''that long to state the obvious,” Cedric snorted. “That’s it!” Nash shoved Cedric back, toppling over some other Vocal Reaper member. Unfortunately, it caught Mr. Schue and Holly’s attention. They walked over to the scene. “What just happened?” Mr. Schue asked, looking over at Nash. “He was insulting the New Directions!” Nash replied. Jerk needed it,” Nash replied. Holly helped Cedric up. “That son of a-“ Cedric got cut off. “Cedric!” Ms. Holliday snapped. “C’mon Vocal Reapers! Let’s go. This is over,” Holly announced. Lyric sneered at Madison and followed her instructor out of the auditorium doors. Eric smiled and said goodbye to Codi, promising to catch her later. The New Directions watched as their new rivals filed out. “This means war!” One of their kids yelled back to them, as they left. Mr. Schue sighed. “Okay, will someone tell me what the hell happened?” Mr. Schuester asked angrily. Nash sighed. “Cedric was saying all these mean things, and I snapped. It was my fault,” Nash admitted. “I have a strict no violence rule. Even if they have down-at-heel attitude kids, it doesn’t mean we resolve to pushing or shoving or any violence at that matter,” Mr. Schue replied. “I know that I acted poorly and now I’m trying to change this,” Nash replied. “Well, some of them were nice,” spoke Codi from the back. “Guys, you have to remember: people will stand in your way. They won’t all be nice. But we need to push forward and be the bigger person,” Mr. Schuester told his club. THE END Summary When the new New Directions finally get to meet the new Vocal Reaper kids, things go down badly, while two new members joins the New Directions, and more romantic feelings pass though the students. Songs Starring *'Samuel Larsen' as Taylor Duhnn *'Avan Jogia' as Chris Samsung *'Taylor Swift' as Abley Summers *'Victoria Justice' as Madison Passo *'Janet McCurdy' as Luna Alster *'Danni Shay' as Codi Saccio *'Emerald Green' as Piper Sageton *'Hunter Parrish' as Skylier Nipp *'Nina Dobrev' as Hunter Shepard *'Landon Liboiron' as Logan Klein *'James Gaisford' as Chase Gilmore *'Niall Horan' as Bent O' Neil *'Alexander Ludwig' as Austynn Bledsoe *'Keegan Allen' as Nash Forbes *'Tyler Blackburn' as River Collins *'Danielle Campbell' as Simone Camby *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester *'Alex Pettyfer' as Blight-Vince Howard *'Tom Felton' as Casper Raven *'Jake Able' as Cedric Dash *'Britney Snow' as Celeste Davenport *'Leighton Meester' as Chanson Kingsley *'Max Schenider' as Eric Chord *'Jennifer Lawrence' as Hex Hours *''Jason'' *'Nick Jonas' as Jeremy Wells *''Jonesy'' *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Justin Halbourne *''Kendall'' *'Leven Rambin' as Lyric Underwood *''Maeve'' *''Mia'' *'Megan Mace' as Spencer Lockwood *'David Henrie' as Toronto Makes *'Andrew Garfield' as Wesley Jarx *'Gwyneth Paltrow '''as ''Holly Holliday Trivia *The episode's name was changed, it was formerly called "I Think I Love You" *Simone's character came in months after planning for Season 4 because they needed Austynn to have a love intrest *Glad You Came was added last minute so the New Directions could sing a song for Vocal Reaper **The idea for the lightup clothes in Glad You Came came from our idea for Psyching the Competition, when the New Directions would sing Party Rock in glow-in-the-dark clothes. Song Covers RYG.png FFY.png Invisible.png GYC.png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 4